He's what?
by OPlover
Summary: A sucky love story between Optimus/? read and find out   I warn you im a horrible writer!


He's what?

Arcee had asked Optimus to meet her on the rooftop at Midnight because she had to tell him something.

Earlier that evening Arcee had been watching as Kira and Sari were helping Bumblebee and Bulkhead get there costumes right. It was there second Halloween on Earth. It was going to be hard to leave them behind especially Optimus Prime their team leader she had become great friends with all of them but with Megatron here she was into much danger. Her father had set it up for the Elite Guard to come and take her back to Cybertron. To be honest she didn't want to go but she didn't have a choice and also something kept telling her to stay here but she couldn't because of her powers and her past.

FLASH BACK

"Daddy, mommy help me!" a pink & white sparkling cried out as the Fire came closer to her."Arcee where are you?", her father's voice came from just around the corner but before she could answer back a hand went tightly around her mouth and some harsh smell entered her olfactory sensors that made her feel sleepy and soon she was asleep. The dark figure smiled showing his sharp teeth."Megatron will be most pleased that his plan has worked", and with that the figure flew away with the sparkling held tightly.

"Ah, Cyclonis your back I was worried that you had failed with your mission", Megatron said with a smirk."No lord Megatron your brilliant plan has succeeded once again", Cyclonis said with a straight face as he laid the sparkling down onto the ground. "She will be very useful once she is older", Cabaret said walking in."Yes she will be, especially with those powers of hers." Megatron added as his spark mate walked in. "She will make a perfect Decepticon."

END FLASH BACK

She had been saved from becoming a decepticon at the age of 12 stellar cycles (which means 12 years old .she was kidnapped when she was 7)

"_Well they let me leave? ", she thought about it for a moment Optimus was really stubborn and Kira and Sari were really emotional about things like that._

"They will have to let me leave they don't have a choice." , Arcee said to herself.

**DATE 11-1-2051**

**TIME 12:01am**

"You wanted to tell me something Arcee?", Optimus asked."Yes, I would. ", Arcee replied. " Well then go ahead I'm listening.", Optimus said. "I'm leaving Earth and going back to Cybertron.", Arcee said sadly. "What, why?" Optimus asked shocked. "I'm in too much danger with Megatron being here on Earth so the Elite Guard is coming to get me." Arcee explained.

"Do you know who is exactly coming?" Optimus asked. "Not a clue." Arcee replied. "Slag." He said. "I just hope it's not Sentinal Prime and his huge chin." Arcee added. Optimus smirked,"the ego has to go somewhere doesn't it?" Arcee had to laugh at that it couldn't be helped. "It's getting late and we should get some rechar-" . "Arcee where the slag are you!" Rachet called from down below. "I'll be down in a sec dad!" she called back. "See you in the morning Optimus" she said to him. Optimus watched her as she climbed down the ladder that Bulkhead had built.

He felt horrible that he couldn't do anything and he had enjoyed her company and she was good at keeping Bumblebee on track and not getting in trouble so much.

He sighed getting up, "good luck Arcee."

END CHAPTER 1

**A Week Later**

"This stuff is disgusting.", Sentinal said looking at the grass and dirt."Chill Sentinal its just dirt.", Jazz said coming out of the ship."Jazz what are the coordinates to the Autobots base again?", Kaycee said coming out of the ship."HOW MANY TIMES WILL YOU KEEP ASKING THAT!" Sentinal shouted at her."I'm sorry Sentinal Prime sir." She said softly."Chill Sentinal she misses her sis."Jazz said defending Kaycee."That's sir to you."Sentinal said.

**An Hour Later**

"This is where they are living? Looks kinda run down to me."Kaycee said."It's supposed to look like that but once you see the inside its cool dig." Jazz explained."Oh okay."Kaycee said.

"Hey Prowler." Jazz said smirking."Jazz what are you doing here I thought that you had business on Cybertron." Prowl said standing up from the cement couch. "We did but we had something to do first."Jazz said. Just then they heard laughter and footsteps. Bumblebee came out running "I believe I can fly!"He shouted. Then Kira and Sari came in singing the song airplanes.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now-_

"Hey kids", Jazz said. "Jazz! Cool you're here!"Kira said. Then they heard footsteps with a _click_ after it. "Did I just hear someone say Jazz is here?" Arcee asked coming into the main room. "Hey sis did you forget about me", Kaycee asked. Arcee froze at the sound of the voice. "Kaycee what are you doing here you were supposed to be on Cybertron?" Arcee asked. "I had to see Earth and I missed you and little bro." Kaycee explained. "Well I missed you too", Arcee said hugging Kaycee."Group hug!" Bumblebee shouted hugging both Arcee and Kaycee. "Geez little bro for being little your strong" Kaycee said smirking. "Well I do try to wor- hey wait a minute I'm not little!" Bumblebee exclaimed."Don't worry about it I'm just messing with you."Kaycee said. Soon the sounds of engines entered the base along with the sounds of transforming.

"It's about time you two got here", said Sentinal."Well hello to you too Sentinal", Optimus replied sarcastically. "Wait a minute why are you guys even here anyway?" Sari asked looking confused.

Sentinal: **We are here for Arcee**

**Kira: What do you mean?**

**Sari: Is Arcee leaving us because I don't want her too?**

**Ratchet: You don't have a choice **

**Optimus: Ratchet don't you think you should let Arcee choose?**

**Ratchet: It's too dangerous for her to stay here**

**Optimus: Maybe that's just what you believe **

**Ratchet: Fine, Arcee do you want to stay here on Earth?**

**Arcee: Yes, I like it here on Earth**

**Everyone cheered and during the cheering Ratchet snuck way and locked himself into his medilab.**

**Optimus: Well I guess that means Arcee is staying**

**Sentinal: Great so we came here for nothing**

**Arcee: Not nothing, my sister is here on Earth with us**

**Sentinal: Exactly my point**

**Prowl: Just because you don't like organic planets that doesn't mean you can just come here and disrespect Earth**

**Jazz: He's got a point there Sentinal**

**Sentinal: Ugh, you third rate rock busters are obsessed with humans**

**Arcee: I'll show you who's a third rate rock buster!**

**Arcee tried to attack Sentinal but Jazz and Optimus held her back**

**Arcee: I'm gonna kill you Sentinal!**

**Optimus: Arcee you need to calm down!**

**Sentinal: See Arcee these people care about me *smirk***

**Optimus and Jazz smiled at each other and with that let go of Arcee**

**Sentinal: *insert girliest scream here*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_**15 minutes later. Sentinal is missing an arm and his chin is dented.**_

**Eventually Optimus and Jazz had to pull Arcee away from Sentinal or she would've killed him**

**Optimus: Arcee, stop now!**

**Jazz: Yo dig listen to yo boss **

**Arcee: Sentinal never ever call me that again or you won't be so lucky next time**

**Sentinal: This is why I hate Earth**

**Arcee: And that is why everybody hates you too**

**Sentinal: Watch your mouth femme it could get you into trouble one day**

**Arcee: Yeah, whatever Sentinal**

**Optimus: How about we all just calm down and say this never happened**

**Arcee: Agreed, I'm getting sick of playing games with a loser**

**Kira: Where did Ratchet go?**

**Sentinal: Who knows and who cares?**

**Arcee, Kaycee, and Bumblebee all said," We do!"**

**Optimus: Enough we need to stop arguing**

**Arcee: Fine**

**Sentinal: Whatever**

**Optimus: Now apologize to each other**

**Arcee: Are you kidding me!**

**Sentinal: There is no way in pit am I going to apologize to that thing**

**Optimus: Sentinal that was out of line, now apologize**

**Sentinal: Make me**

**Optimus: SENTINAL APOLOGIZE NOW!**

**Every knew that if Optimus was shouting, he was furious **

**Ratchet: Every one shut yer yaps right now!**

**Optimus: Sorry for disturbing you Ratchet**

**Ratchet: Humph, now Sentinal I believe you have something to say to Arcee**

**Sentinal: Ugh, I'm sorry Arcee**

**Arcee: Thank you now can we just forget about it**

**Everyone agreed with that**

**END CHAPTER 2**

**(Back to black and white.)**

**After the argument ended everyone went back to what they were doing, except for Arcee. She needed to talk to Optimus alone again.''Optimus can I talk to you again tonight?", Arcee asked."Sure you can, same place?"Optimus replied."Yes."Arcee answered."Great, then I'll be there."Optimus said smiling.**_**"I've never noticed this before but Optimus has a really handsome smile",Arcee thought."Wait a minute did I just really think that?".**_**After that Arcee walked away while Optimus watched her go he felt something pull at his spark."**_**I wonder if I could be in love with her?"Optimus thought about it for a minute."Possibly" he decided.**_** Optimus was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard an energon curdling scream. He saw the other autobots run past him and around the corner."****Follow them" a voice told him. ****He ran after them and what he saw made him gasp in surprise and shock. There was Arcee laying on the ground a small pool of energon was forming around her body and there was a huge gash in her side that looked like it was made with a sword or a…lance and Sentinal was the only one with a lance besides Kira and Sari's swords but he knew they would never do anything like that to her. Optimus opened up a comlink with Ratchet**

**Optimus: Rachet we need you!**

**Ratchet: Huh? What, this better be good**

**Optimus: No it isn't good it's worse. Arcee is hurt badly.**

**Ratchet: How bad and where is she?**

**Optimus: She's got a huge gash in her side and she's in hallway C**

**Ratchet: I'll be right there try to keep her conscious.**

**Optimus: Got it, but hurry she might not be able to hold on for long. **

"**Arcee hold on Ratchet's coming."Optimus told her."He won't make it in time."She mumbled."Arcee don't think negative he'll make it I know it."He replied. Every time Arcee tried to take a big breath she would cough and choke on energon. "Bumblebee, Kaycee, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Jazz go and help Ratchet."Optimus ordered. They ran off to go help."It's no use Optimus, I'm going to die even if Ratchet gets here."Arcee said softly. Right now Arcee and Optimus were the only ones in the hall."Arcee don't give up, they're people that need you, and…I need you."Optimus said to her. Arcee smiled, "glad that I could help with that but you don't need me.""Yes I do, and Arcee I have a confession to make."Optimus said. Optimus was just about to tell her when they heard shouts and commands come from Ratchets voice just around the corner. Ratchet came around the corner running and once he saw his daughter he froze, "no…it can't be". Arcee was watching her father stare at her in horror but everything begin to blurr and she lost consciousness."Get her on to the gurney now." Rachet commanded. They all nodded and with that carefully lifted Arcee's limp body off the ground and onto the gurney."Will she live?"Optimus asked Ratchet as they ran alongside each other and after the others towards the medilab."Hard to say, but I believe I know who did that to her."Rachet said."Well then who did it to her?"Optimus questioned, but his question was left unanswered because Ratchet had taken Arcee into the medilab and the door had been shut."Slaggit!"Optimus exclaimed as he punched the wall.**

**Optimus was surprised when everyone but himself and Kaycee went to go recharge."Optimus Prime sir do you think Arcee will be ok?"Kaycee asked him."I've known Ratchet for awhile and he's a good medic so she should be fine."Optimus replied calmly."You should go and get some recharge too Kaycee you'll need it."Optimus added. Kaycee looked him straight in the optics and said "you'll find who did this to her wont you?""I promise I will."Optimus said. Kaycee left then. Optimus was acting calm but he was anything but calm. Optimus was having multiple thoughts at the same time and he just wanted to scream but he didn't. Optimus paced up and down the hall and by the time he stopped it was 4:42am. Optimus sighed, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you Arcee.""You're in love with her."Prowl said walking out of the shadows. Optimus was startled for a moment before regaining himself, "I think I am, I'm just not sure if I am.""Optimus you haven't left this hallway since Arcee went in there I think that proves enough, and when was the last time you refueled?"Prowl stated."True, and I think that was yesterday morning."Optimus replied."What time did you get up yesterday morning then?"Prowl asked."5:00am like usual."Optimus answered."I'll be right back."Prowl said walking away. Optimus sighed leaning against the wall and then sliding down until his aft hit cement."How am I going to tell her?"Optimus said aloud to himself."I'm back."Prowl said and handed him a can of oil. Optimus looked at it for a moment then sighed "I don't think I can refuel Prowl I'm just too worried.""Arcee's a strong femme Optimus she'll pull through ."Prowl stated. Optimus smiled softly "Thanks Prowl.""Don't get all mushy on me Prime I'm still the same old ninjabot."Prowl said walking away. Optimus was now alone again.**

**END CHAPTER 3**

**(IN THE MEDILAB AT 6:00AM)**

**Everyone was still a sleep even Optimus who had fallen asleep slumped against the wall. Arcee shifted and sat up and looked around, "I'm alive?""Well of course you are."Ratchet snapped."What happened?"She asked."When I got there you lost consciousness and you had to be carried to the medilab."Ratchet stated."Where's Optimus?"Arcee asked."In the hallway asleep against the wall."Ratchet said smirking."He stayed there all night?"Arcee asked."Yep kid wouldn't leave."Ratchet said leaning back in his chair."Am I allowed to leave?"She asked him."Sure."He said. Arcee walked out of the medilab perfectly fine and the door shut behind her and locked apparently Ratchet wanted to be left alone. Arcee turned to see Optimus asleep against the wall just like Ratchet had said."**_**Primus he looks so cute asleep. Maybe I should leave him alone to sleep ,but I do want to know what he wanted to tell me."Arcee thought.**_** "Optimus?" Arcee asked. His optics slowly opened and he looked right at her "thank primus your okay.""I'm gonna guess you missed me then."Arcee said with a bit of humor."HaHa, but really Arcee everybody was worried."Optimus explained."Oh right so everyone turned invisible around when?"Arcee teased. "Around ten." Optimus answered."Well I'm glad somebody really is here to see if I'm okay."Arcee said smiling softly at him."You're my teammate it wouldn't be right to leave you alone with Doctor Doom."Optimus said smiling when Arcee burst into giggles."You have a strange sense of humor but it's cute."Arcee said. Optimus stared at Arcee for a moment "it's cute?""Well I…a…what I mean is…um…it's just…that I sort of have a-. "Arcee tried to explain before Bumblebee came in and cut her off."Good morning people!""How is it good when you wake up and scream at the top of your lungs every morning."Prowl stated walking in."It's not."Bumblebee said."Bumblebee that was a rhetorical question."Prowl said a little surprised that Bumblebee had even dared to answer back to that, but it was **_**Bumblebee**_**. Arcee helped Optimus to his pedes."What's a rheotorqical question?"Bumblebee asked."Its rhetorical Bumblebee, but it's a question that doesn't need an answer."Arcee explained."Um…okay, I'm not even going to ask were you learned that."Bumblebee said still a little confused."Bumblebee that was one of the things that you were required to learn on Cybertron."Optimus pointed out."Well I never paid attention then."Bumblebee said smiling that mischievous smile that made everyone feel uncomfortable. Prowl and Bumblebee left then arguing about how he should have paid attention.**

"**So what were you about to say about my sense of humor being**** cute****?"Optimus asked."Well I…um…first you tell me the confession then I tell you why it's cute. "Arcee stated. "Follow me and I'll tell you on the roof."Optimus said firmly. As they climbed up the ladder Optimus was trying to think of away to tell her."Optimus are you coming big guy?""I'll be there in a second."He replied. But Optimus didn't even get a chance to even start saying what he wanted to."HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!"Kaycee, Jazz, Prowl, Kira, Sari, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead exclaimed jumping out of nowhere."He's what?"Arcee asked shocked."Optimus is in love with you is it really that hard, besides don't forget the rule which is Mech+Femme=LOVE."Bumblebee stated. Arcee and Optimus faceplates were flushed red with embarrassment. "Leave those two alone this is their business not ours."Ratchet stated as everyone began to leave until Optimus and Arcee were left alone."Is it true?"Arcee asked him."Yes it's true I'am in love with you."Optimus said looking straight at her. Arcee's eyes brimmed with tears and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Smiling Optimus wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged back. "I love you too."Arcee said softly. Optimus smiled ,"and I always will no matter what happens."**


End file.
